Trouble when you wanted
clans (many moons in the future) ThunderClan Leader: Robinstar: dark brown Tom with amber eyes Deputy: Grasswhisker: mottled light brown Tom with green eyes Medicine cat: Softwing: soft furred pinkish-orange she-cat with green eyes Warriors Dewspeck: pale gray she-cat with darker ears and pale green eyes Treeshadow: mottled dark brown Tom with black legs and dark green eyes Sharpgaze: gray Tom with black eyes Flinchflight: dark Ginger tabby Tom with blinking gray eyes Drizzlefur: speckled gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Wispwhisker: black-and-white Tom with amber eyes Lionspirit: golden brown tabby Tom with amber eyes and thick fur Frostfall: white tabby she-cat with blue eyes Shrewdfang: big black Tom with green eyes Scareclaw: handsome, muscular black Tom with dark blue eyes and dark gray ears and tail tip Apprentices Shinepaw: white she-cat with yellow patches and amber eyes Hailpaw: thick pelted dark gray Tom with dark amber eyes Queens Wingfeather: sift furred light golden she-cat with green eyes (mother to Robinstars kits: Sparklekit: golden tabby she-cat with light orange eyes and white paws, Hawkkit: light brown tabby Tom with gray eyes, and Blackkit: black Tom with green eyes) Elders Shrewnose: black Tom ShadowClan Leader: Perchstar: black Tom with amber eyes Deputy: Stormpelt: dark gray tom with blue eyes Medicine cat: Deerleap: dark brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Warriors Redfang: dark red tabby Tom with yellow eyes and black stripes Whiterose: white she-cat Apprentices Furretpaw Queens Smallcloud: black she-cat with white patches (mother to: Sootkit, Shudderkit, and Ashkit) Elders Splinterfoot: dark brown tabby Tom RiverClan Leader: Troutstar: dark gray Tom Deputy: Watershimmer: blue-gray she-cat Medicine cat: Mallownose: black she-cat Warriors Ripplepelt: gray tabby tom Sleekfur: sleek furred black Tom Apprentices Shallowpaw: silver tabby she-cat Queens Yewflight: tortoiseshell (mother to: Streamkit, Pebblekit, Mistykit, and Aspenkit) Elders Ratscar: dark gray Tom with a scar on his back WindClan Leader: Breezestar: silver-and-black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy: Windyhollow: gray tabby Tom Medicine cat: Moorfur: dark Ginger tabby Tom Warriors Gorseflight: Ginger-and-white tom Rabbitspring: brown tabby she-cat Apprentices Heatherpaw: pretty tabby she-cat Queens Rosetpelt: dark red tabby she-cat (mother to: Dawnkit, Nightkit, and Sprintkit) Elders Tunnelfur: brown Tom Prlogue "He's TROUBLE!" growled a gray tabby she-cat, her pelt glistened with stars. "No he's not!" it was her mate: a black Tom. "Blackclaw!" the she-cat pleaded "our son is bloodthirsty!" "No Petalshine." grumbled Blackclaw "he is fine." Petalshine growled and looked at her mate: "he almost killed Grasswhisker!" she snarled "What else can I do to prove he is awful!" "it was an accident" Blackclaw defended his son "he also saved his life, as you know!" "He only saved him from the badgers because a patrol appeared!" Petalshine growled "Grasswhisker would be with us now if it werent for the patrol!" "I don't believe you Petalshine." whispered Blackclaw "you can complain about our son to your sister Blossomstorm, I don't want anything to do with you. Blame your own son!" Blackclaw snorted then turned and hared into the bracken. "Blackclaw he will be exposed soon" Petalshine whispered. "I gave him his name: Scarekit, because when I first looked at him his face showed hatred and it scared me." Petalshine stomped into the bracken and yowled to the sky: "He's trouble when he wants to be!" Chapter 1 Sparklekit hurled herself out of her den. Blackkit and Hawkkit right behind her. Five moons old and you'd think they were apprentices. "Sparklekit!" Blackkit called "don't ditch us!" The black kit was the biggest, but he had a soft spot for his litter mates. "yeah!" Hawkkit squeaked "you may be the fastest but even you wouldn't ditch your brothers!" Sparklekit giggled. "Well, now that you've caught up to me. It's time to attack!" Sparklekit sprang and landed squarely on Hawkkit's back. The light brown tabby screeched out and ran around, but Sparklekit kept a good grip. "get off of me!" Hawkkit growled. Giggling again Sparklekit leaped off and landed lightly on her white paws. Her weight didn't even leave a sound as she scrapped the hard earth. "Kits!" it was Wingfeather, their mother "Do you want to pick out some prey to eat with me?" All three kits jumped. "yes!" Sparklekit meowed. "I want a sparrow!" Blackkit yowled. "I want a mouse." Hawkkit meowed. "I would like a thrush!" Sparklekit mewed. "Chose one of the biggest things on the pile and eat" meowed Wingfeather "you can't have three pieces of prey!" The kits darted toward the pile. They had a race, the first there got to chose the prey. Sparklekit sprinted and beat both her brothers by one fox-length. "Your a fast sprinted Sparkly" Hawkkit panted. Blackkit nodded. "I get to pick then!" Sparklekit chirped "let's see." A huge thrush was on the pile, Sparklekit grabbed it and hurled it over to the side. "let's eat!" The three kits ate the prey rather quickly and sitting back enjoyed the sunshine. The sun high patrol got back. Suddenly a handsome black Tom broke into the camp. His muscles tensed as he leaped out into the camp. Sparklekit stared at him. He was so handsome. "Whose he?!" she squeaked Both her brothers followed her gaze to the black Tom. "That's Scareclaw, he got his warrior name about two moons ago, you were asleep." Meowed Blackkit. Hawkkit laughed and meowed smartly at Sparklekit: "someone likes Scareclaw!" he yowled a little to loud. Scareclaw turned his handsome face over to the kits, Sparklekit almost fainted. She sprang quickly at her brother and pinned him swiftly. "Not so loud!" she growled. She glanced over at Scareclaw, the black Tom was smirking, his darker gray ears flicking. Then finally he padded silently to the warriors den and disappeared inside. Do I really like him? chapter 2 "No Hawkpaw!" it was Scareclaw, who got Hawkpaw as an apprentice. He was one of the youngest mentors Sparklepaw had ever known of. "your supposed to kick out your back legs, and you were to sloppy on the leap!" Sparklepaw felt lucky she got Drizzlefur, she was hoping NOT to get Scareclaw, it would be awkward. Other then that Blackpaw got Dewspeck as a mentor. A choice he did not really like. "Sparklepaw!" it was Hawkpaw who had finished up. "can I try my new move on you?" Sparklepaw nodded then gulped heavily as she realized Scareclaw was watching them. He nodded approvingly: "you need to practice on someone other then me, good thinking Hawkpaw" Hawkpaw nodded, his eyes shimmered with the compliment. Sparklepaw was ready, she stood on her light paws. Hawkpaw sprang, Sparklepaw sprang. Hawkpaw kicked his legs out quickly, but Sparklepaw was faster. She twirled around and hit Hawkpaw on his back and sending him down with a blow she buried him in soft sand and had him pinned at his backbone. "Come on!" hissed Hawkpaw "I've been working on that move ALL DAY!" "your not perfect yet" Scareclaw meowed padding up "But your sister has ver sharp movement, even faster then an average ThunderClan warrior." Sparklepaw felt hot under her pelt as Scareclaw turned to her and nodded: "you are very good at watching your oppenets movement. You will be a great fighter at the end of training. Not to mention how fast you are to take down prey." Sparklepaw, blushing nodded and meowed a swift: "thank you." The four cats headed back to camp. Drizzlefur gave Sparklepaw a nudge. "Amazing work, your shaping up to be an amazing fighter!" Sparklepaw nodded and flicked her tail with delight: "thank you!" They headed into camp, Sparklepaw took a small vole off the pile, padded over to a nice patch of grass flopped down and ate. She was shocked to see Sparklepaw padding over, lightly he mumbled in her ear: "your an amazing cat Sparklepaw, I wish we could spend more time together." Scareclaw store down at her with intrest and she mumbled back: "I wish we could spend more time." He meowed something to her, and it made Sparklepaws heart skip a beat: "Sparklepaw, all the time I spend with you, it's the best time I've spent in my life." Then turned he padded to the warriors den and disappeared inside. chapter 3 "Hawkgaze! Blackthorn! Sparkleflower!" Sparkleflower stared to the darkening sky with glee. Finally a warrior! She could spend more time with Scareclaw! ... After sitting a long cold vigil Sparkleflower ate then padded lazily into the warriors den. Dewspeck, Drizzlefur, Wingfeather, and Scareclaw were in there. But unlike the other warriors, Scareclaw was awake. He bounded over to Sparkleflower. "why don't we share a nest?" he suggested Sparkleflower nodded, she felt hot under her pelt yet again. She curled around Scareclaw and he whispered something in her ears: "sweet dreams, my sparkling flower." ... Sparkleflower woke up in StarClan. At the exact moment she woke up a gray tabby appeared. Her pe,t glistened with stars. "what do you want?" asked Sparkleflower. "Be aware!" she hissed, her green eyes glowed sharply. It intimidated Sparkleflower. "About what?" "The black cat the has stolen your heart" the gray tabby meowed "he's not to be trusted!" Sparkleflower bristled: "he's the sweetest cat! I wonder were he got the stupid name: SCAREclaw! He would never betray me!" The gray tabby paced and then turned on Sparkleflower: "you can chose: to be with him and suffer later, or to just drop everything. I'm not telling you to ditch him, but when you hearts shattered don't come crying to me!" The gray tabby faded ... The next few days were just normal clan days: hunt patrol eat. Hunt patrol eat. Hunt patrol eat. Sparkleflower seemed so bored at one point she thought her skull was going to explode. One night when everyone was asleep Scareclaw tickled Sparkleflowers nose and woke her up: "Scareclaw!" she growled softly "I need to sleep! I'm on dawn patrol tomorrow!" "I just want to take a walk" he pleaded "I cant sleep" "fine" grumbled Sparkleflower and with that she heaved herself to her paws. The two cats walked along the lake then stopped at the lapping water and looked to the stars. The night sky was cloudless and the stars shimmered with such a glow that made Sparkleflower want to cry at the beauty. "what a beautiful night" breathed Scareclaw "just like you." Sparkleflower pressed her body against his and buried her muzzle in his shoulder. He turned to her, his soft dark blue eyes round, he asked softly: "can we be mates?" Sparkleflower purred and murmured: "yes." The two cats stood there for many heartbeats, nuzzled together beside the shimmering lake. Sparkleflower knew that this night would never be topped. Even at the most interesting gathering, or a huge feast with the clan, or even watching her kits (if she ever would have any) play. Then the pair started to hare into the trees in a race. Scareclaw was fast, but Sparkleflower was faster, beating him by a whole fox length. "Your an amazing sprinter!" he panted "I hope our kits will be as brilliant as you!" At the mention of Sparkleflower having kin she asked: "do you really want to have kits?" Scareclaw stared at her with love in his eyes: "only kits that will be as brilliant and beautiful as you." chapter 4 Sparkleflower tagged onto the dawn patrol. She sagged behind, tired from last night. Only about a half-a-moon into being a warrior and she couldnt even keep up with the dawn patrols she basically led as an excited apprentice. "Why are you so slow today Sparkleflower?" asked Blackthorn "couldn't sleep last night?" "that must be it" murmured Sparkleflower. Shineheart, the leader of the patrol stopped, marked the border then told the clan to keep going. "maybe we should hunt for Wingfeather" commented Blackthorn "ever since Pricklekit and Whisperkit have been born she's been kind of tired and hungry. Maybe she's getting a fever." Sparkleflowers kin were the newest arrivals in the nursery, and the last kits in the nursery were Sparkleflower and her brothers themselves. A moon passed, Sparkleflower was gaining weight, and she was barely eating. "Sparkleflower? Have you been stocking up on extra prey or something?" asked Hawkgaze "no offese but your getting pudgy." Sparkleflower cuffed her brothers ear and meowed: "no Hawkgaze I'm not overeating" she purred "I'm expecting kits." "already?!" then Hawkgaze stared at her smartly and meowed: "there my old mentors: Scareclaws, right?" Sparkleflower nodded. "I'm going to be a father and your going to be an uncle." it was Scareclaw. His black pelt quivered as he pushed himself intothe warriors den, he looked firmly at his mate and meowed: "love, you should go to the nursery" he meowed firmly "you shouldn't be on another warrior duties." "but I'm not due for another half a moon!" Sparkleflower meowed. "not risking a thing!" Scareclaw meowed "I'll help you move some moss, you'll be nice and cozy with your mother in there. I'll make sure to visit you regularly." Sparkleflower was put into the nursery were she waited. At first when she walked in Wingfeather was confused then she looked at her daughters swollen belly and was so excited. "I'm going to be a grandmother!' she gasped "this is great!" "yup, and now I'm stuck in this den without Scareclaw for the next six-and-a-half moons!" She grumbled and laid down. The next morning Hawkgaze brought her food then meowed something to his sister that she could not believe: "Sparkleflower!" he gasped "while you were not in the warriors den, Scareclaw slept with Shineheart. He acted as if you ceased to exist! He said that she was his only mate and that she was beautiful and brilliant!" chapter 5 Sparkleflwoer felt her heart break. This is what the gray tabby had warned her about. A broken heart. She was so stupid to buy into Scareclaws tricks! The next quarter moon came and Scareclaws promises to visit regularly were rejected. He didn't visit her once. He completely ignored her and was all over Shineheart. When the day came to deliever his kits Sparkleflower could not help but feel anger that he had done this to her, then thrown her away like an old bone. "the first kits coming" meowed the medicine cat. A light gray Tom slid out. The next kit came: a black Tom with a striped white face. Then the last two: a golden she-cat and a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Four healthy kits. After suckling them Sparkleflower padded outside to were Scareclaw was sitting she meowed to him: "come to the nursery and help me name our kits" she meowed. Scareclaw looked at her as if she were a fox in a fit. "name them yourselves" he growled softly. Sparkleflower was stunned: "but there YOUR kits!" Scareclaw got up and shoved her flopping onto the ground Sparkleflower gazed at him with wide amber eyes as he snarled: "you ugly she-cat!" he hissed "your kits are probably as ugly as you are! And I want nothing to do with you or them! I don't love you, I can't believe you fell for me! Ha! Your so stupid you would walk off a cliff while facing it! I love Shineheart nt you, she's prettier and actually has a brain! Go name those worthless pieces of two leg trach yourself!" And with that the black Tom swung around and padded away. Sparkleflower cried and sprinted into the nursery. "the gray Tom: Hurtkit, the black Tom: Painkit, the tortoiseshell: Hatekit, and the yellow kit: Furykit." "those names are a little tough dear." meowed her mother. "I don't care!" she wailed. Chapter 6 "rename them." It was Hawkgaze. "No." "yes!" Hawkgaze mumbled "I don't to be uncle to these kits if there names are things such as furykit hurtkit harmkit and painkit!" "fine!" Sparkleflower spat "the gray Tom is Graykit, the black Tom is Nightkit, the tortoiseshell is Spottedkit, and the golden she-kit is Goldenkit! You happy now!" Hawkgaze nodded "now eat." then he swung around and dropped a rather large thrush at her paws "I hunted this one especially for you." then Hawkgaze turned and padded out of the den. Sparkleflower ate rather slowly. By the time she was done the gray Tom stretched open his eyes: blue. blue like the cat who cares nothing of me or you thought Sparkleflower Then Nightkit opened his eyes: green. Then the golden kit: orange. Then lastly the tortoiseshells were green. only Graykit had blue eyes what a relief Sparkleflower thought. But then with a jolt she relized even thought their fur color was different Graykit and Scareclaw were literally identical. The same dark blue eyes, the same shape, fur texture, length in ears, tail, legs, and paws. And when Graykit stood up and lifted his chin Sparkleflower let out a shiver about how much they looked alike. "Can we go outside?" asked Graykit "were all awake now!" "sure" grumbled Sparkleflower "I'll come out with you." Sparkleflower watched as the kits hurled themselves into the camp for the first time. "This place is huge!" squeaked Spottedkit. "is that Robinstar?" asked Nightkit pointing to the dark brown Tom. Sparkleflower nodded and meowed "my father, and your grandfather." "cool!" squeaked Goldenkit peering up at Robinstar. "and Wingfeathers kits are my little brother and sister, even though they are only three moons older, their your aunt and uncle. Then there's Blackthorn and HWkhaze my brothers and your uncle then there's-" Sparkleflower stopped. "then who?" asked Graykit "Were's our father." "I'll tell you who he is." mumbled Sparkleflower "but you are not aloud to go near him or talk to him." "why?" Goldenkit asked. "A long story that is for another day my dears." Sparkleflower meowed softly. "is that him?" Nightkit pointed to Scareclaw "his shapes just like Graykits." "that's Scareclaw" meowed Sparkleflower nodding "he's your father, but don't approach him! I'm going back to rest, you four have fun out here okay? With that Sparkleflower bounded into the nursery. "he can't be all that bad?" asked Spottedkit to Goldenkit. "probably not but Sparkleflower dosent want us talking to him." Then with a shiver Spottedkit looked over at her father. The black Tom was watching them through hostile narrowed eyes. Spottedkit jumped and squeaked, making Nightkit and Graykit stop fighting. "what?" Graykit meowed looking straight at his father, he to let out a little squeak. Every kit looked at their father weirdly. The Tom flicked one of his gray ears and his tail tip twitched but he snorted arrogantly and padded to the warriors den and disappeared inside. "now I know why Sparkleflower tells us not to go near him." Spottedkit shivered "He's trouble when he feels like it." chapter 7 "wake up kits." it was Sparkleflower, and it was the middle of the night. "why" whispered Spottedkit trying not to wake the other kits by Wingfeathers side. "just get up and be quiet were going to play a game!" "really? What?" asked Graykit quietly. "it's called escape the camp!" Sparkleflower meowed "you get to go out of camp!" The four kits jumped, it was Greenleaf, so it wouldn't be to cold. And tonight the temperature was perfect. "come on!" Sparkleflower led her kits out of camp. Scareclaw was gaurding, Goldenkit noticed she shivered when she saw him. "this is secret so were taking a secret path." meowed Sparkleflower. She squeezed through a small tunnel on the other side of camp, same with all the other four kits. When they were finally out in the forest Sparkleflower took them aside. "Okay kits" she sighed "I did this so that I could send you away." "what!" Graykit meowed "but why?" "because I can't bear knowing your father dosent care or want you, and I want you to live more peaceful lives without me or your father." Sparkleflower meowed simply. The kits all froze. "were will we go?" mewed Nightkit. "I will send you each to different clans" Sparkleflower meowed "I will give you new names, and you will go into that clan with that certain name. Graykit, you'll be Flint until you reach ShadowClan. Nightkit you will be Badger until you reach ShadowClan as well. You two may go live there together, tell them you are friends, not brothers." Flint and Badger nodded then turned to the their sisters. "I want to know what their names are" meowed Flint "because I can see them at gatherings when were older." "Spottedkit, you will be known as Flower. You will journey over to RiverClan. Then lasty, Goldenkit you will be Yellow. I've seen your sped you will fit in well with WindClan cats." "Will we see you at gatherings?" meowed Yellow. Sparkleflower shook her head: "I'm leaving the clans End of book 1 Read the whole Trouble series. The next book is to be called: Falling moon